


A Better Mankind

by Raven_Cobblepot



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Lex Luthor fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Raven_Cobblepot
Summary: Lex has a plan where it involves getting rid of unworthy humans in Metropolis not even Superman will be able to stop him or will he be able too? When one of his workers finds out about this plan he will do anything it takes to make sure nobody finds out this secret but what happens when its told to one person already?





	1. LexCorp

**Author's Note:**

> Its basically going to be like Age of Ultron so it has a marvel vibe to it. This is also after Lex gets out of prison and Superman comes back to life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet discovers a project that Lex is working on she ends up calling her friend to tell her about it, Lex finds out that Violet found about those plans and ends up "kidnapping her" which leads to her having to find Superman or in this case Clark Kent to do a plan he thought of.

* * *

 

-Violet-

I was walking down to Lex’s office I was previously working on an assignment for him and I finally got finished with it. Once I reached his office door I gave it a light knock there was no answer so I pushed the door open and walked over towards his desk. I tilted my head when I saw green like file sticking out among a stack of papers I sat down what I was working on running my fingers over the file. I had the urge to pick it up and read it but that would’ve been a bad idea to do but I wanted to so badly I sighed and opened it up anyways. My eyes widen when I saw that this project of his involved a robot that was going to destroy those humans who weren't worthy in his eyes. I couldn’t believe what I was reading my heart was pounding then I heard footsteps by the door I slammed the file down and ran to his chair sitting down in it.

“Violet, what are you doing in here?” He gave me a suspicious look.

 

“I-er-I was just dropping off my paper about sales that you wanted..” I smiled slightly all though it probably looked really bad.

 

“Paper….mmm paper...Right I remember now yes!” He clapped his hands together then looked down at his desk like he was making sure nothing was misplaced then eyed me.

“Why are you sitting in my chair?”

 

 “Oh me? I was just keeping this seat warm for you.” I smirked at him.

 

“Well I am pleased to hear that.” He smirked back at me as he walked over towards me.

 

“But I-I should get back to work.” I stood up so fast that I nearly feel onto the floor but Lex caught hold of me.

 

“You missy should be more careful..mmm..” He pulled me close to him I could feel my heart getting to ready to just bust right out of my ribcage.

 

“Er-Uh Lex I need you to let go of me…” I said quietly as I pushed him away and walked quickly over to the door.

 

He just watched me closely I felt like prey and he was the predator waiting to catch me at the right time. Did he somehow manage to find out what I have done? Impossible I slammed that file down in the right spot...or did I? I felt his cold stare on me I didn’t want to look up to meet his eyes.

 

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off you earned it.”

 

“Are you sure Mr. Luthor?” I said staring at the wooden floor with a red rug that covered most of it his office was different from the rest of ours.

 

“Oh yes, yes I am very sure and please call me Lex you told me to call you by your first name so you may do the same.”

 

I forced myself to look into his chocolate brown eyes his smile was sinister something was up with him and I didn’t feel like sticking around to find out. I nodded my head and slipped out the door I pulled out my phone and called my friend.

 

“Krista! You will never believe what I have found on Lex’s desk.” I said walking out of LexCorp I searched around to make sure nobody was watching or listening in.

 

“What did you find?” She asked with curiosity in her voice.

 

“I found out that he is working on building robot that will destroy mankind those who are left are the chosen ones as it was stated.” I pulled out my keys when I got closer to my car.

 

“Whoa what!” She screamed through the phone which made me pull my head back.

 

“I was just as shocked as you are I am not sure what to do I think he knows I found it.” I opened the car door a slipped inside.

 

“Well I am sure you are fine nothing will happen to you I promise.”

 

“I can hope, all right I need to let you go.”

 

“I will come over tonight and we can talk about it more than.” She said hanging up.

 

I placed my phone on the passenger sit and got my car running.

 

\-------

-Lex-

 

I walked to our security room to check on the footage to see what Violet was really up to while she was in my office. Move forward around four o’clock is when she came into my office I then watched as the security guard clicked a few buttons and made it rush forward and stopping when Violet made her way in and over to my desk. I crossed my arms as I watched her pick up the green file where I held my plan at “I knew it! I knew it indeed! Oh she thinks she can get away with snooping well she was terribly mistaken!” I said aloud. The security guard gave me a funny look and went back to the live video.

\-----

 

I rushed into my lab to check the progress of how my robot was coming along just as I thought swimmingly my workers never fail me. I walked around making sure they were doing everything right I needed this plan to work out I also needed a plan to make sure Superman wouldn’t come along and try and stop me not to mention Violet as well.  I then came up with an idea to get Violet I will simply kidnap her oh yes what a brilliant plan! I will have her I will make her bend to my will oh yes it will be wonderful! I then came up with another plan I will have Violet seduce Superman and lure him here where I will trap him in cell with Kryptonite he will become to weak to stop me.

 

“I need half of you to work on making a cell that Kryptonite embedded in it I will ask for some.” I looked around and saw half of my workers that were willing to stop what they were doing walk over to me. “I have a shipment coming out in the morning I need you all to be here for it get the cell ready quickly our robot friend is almost finished.” I nodded my head and walked off it was time for me to get my lovely Violet before she tells my secret.

\------

I put on my helmet and rode off on my motorcycle I had her address memorized only because she invited me there a couple of times to work on few projects together. I stopped in front of her house to see her walk past the living room window she was wearing a red silk robe I got off and snuck around to the back. I twisted the knob to find it not locked yet hmm how odd I thought to myself  I pushed it open I was inside her kitchen which had a nice faint smell of hot chocolate in the air.  I smiled to myself as I walked over to the living room and saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch well this won’t do not at all I need her awake. I then decided that I will have to wake her up and get her to come along with me then I will trap her with me I walked over and bent down.

 

“Violet?” I said softly running my finger down her cheek.

 

“Mmm…” She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes “Lex? What are you doing here?” She yawned and sat up.

 

“I need your help with something back at my lab.”

 

“Did I leave the door unlocked?” She asked as she looked over at the front door.

 

“Yes you did I’m sorry I tried knocking I got worried and stepped inside.” It was the only thing I could’ve think of.

 

“No that's fine, I will be right back let me put something on here um just make yourself comfortable.” She stood up blushing as she noticed that I was staring at the robe she was wearing.

 

“I will, I most certainly will make myself comfortable I will be waiting for you.” I strode over to the couch and plopped down on it.

 

After what seemed like forever she came bustling down the stairs I stood up and saw that she was wearing a low cut dress that was a little short I found that I was gawking at her I loved the color a deep vibrant purple it made her hazel eyes stand out more. “I-I er-” I couldn’t find the words to say “You might get a little cold so why d-don’t you um take my jacket and helmet.”  I saw the heat rise in her cheeks I bit my lip and took my jacket off.

 

“Oh Lex you don’t have too I want you to stay safe.” She was hesitant on grabbing it.

 

“Please I insist that you take it, please.” I walked over and put it on her I felt her eyes staring right at me.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You are very welcome now come I need to make sure the helmet fits you.” I took her hand and lead her outside.

 

I picked it up off my seat and handed it over to her I watched as she put it on “Ah, perfect!”

 

“Lex are you sure you won’t need this?”

 

“I will be fine it's you I will be worried about.” I got myself on and waited for her to get on once I felt her arms go around my waist I started the motorcycle up. “Hang on tight okay?” I said loudly over the noise.

 

“Don’t worry I will.”

 

Once out of the driveway I took off down the road feeling her grip around me tighten a little I slowed down just a little to make her relax this plan was working out just the way I wanted it too.


	2. Seducing Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets threatened to gain Clark Kent's trust or else Lex will kill off her friend how does she manage to try and gain his trust? By awkwardly seducing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was running low on sleep when I was working on this chapter...two days without any sleep can sure get you places sorry if its a rough read I've also been stuck in a rut lately so my writing is kind edged.  
> I also had a friend help me out by writing the last bit out for me.

* * *

 

-Krista-

 

I was sitting at my desk when Lena came walking inside my study I looked over at her and smiled.

 

“What are you doing still up?” She rubbed my shoulders which lead a soft sigh to escape from me.

 

“Working on a paper to help our company out beat your brothers.” I giggled at the thought of becoming the better company.

 

“I don’t think we will be able to beat my brother we are stuck being the second best but one day I am sure L-Corp will become the best.” She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek “Now come to bed it can wait until tomorrow.” She turned my chair around and dragged me out of it.

 

“Alright, alright I am tired anyways.” I then felt my phone buzz I took it out of my pocket.

 

Text from Violet: _Krista he found out! Help me!_

 

“Lena something's wrong Lex did something Violet.” I showed her the text message that she had sent me.

 

I then felt another buzz and saw that this one came from Lex.

 

Tex from Lex Luthor: _If you dare, ahh yes dare to even come get her from me I will kill your sister!_

 

“Lena he threatened to kill my sister.” I bursted into tears and clung to her.

 

“We will think of something to stop I promise him...oh I know he doesn’t know that I am currently staying with you so I’ll be able to go to him and trick him into letting me help him with this plan.”

 

I looked at her while sniffling “That's a brilliant plan that could actually work oh my gosh!” I got excited.

 

“Let’s head out tomorrow Lex wouldn’t hurt Violet so she will be fine come let us sleep and form this plan more in the morning.” She whispered softly.

-Lex-

 

“I want you to find Superman and get him to trust you then lead him here for me because if you don’t I will kill your friend.” I grabbed her chin and made her look into my eyes.

 

“What so you can get away with that insane plan of yours I don’t think so.” She growled at me.

 

“Oh but you will if you want to save that special friend of yours that you have know for sometime now oh yes I think you will do that and bring him to me or off she goes down to her death!”

 

“You are psychotic.”

 

“That is a three syllable word for any thought too big for little minds.” I tapped her forehead and chuckled at her.

 

“Fine I will do it.” She huffed as she lowered her eyes.

 

I ended up taking her to where Clark Kent lived I was lucky to see that he was outside I smirked as I watched as she slowly got of the car and walked over to him. I felt a pang of jealously rage through me but I knew she wouldn’t fall him. Or would she? No no no! I knew for a fact that she is in love with me. When I arrived back I was surprised to see my sister Lena waiting for me I smiled to myself as I walked over towards her.

 

“And what brings you by at this time of night?” I tilted my head like a dog would curious to know what was going on.

 

“I want to help you with this.” She held up the green file.

 

“Oh sister and brother finally unite for a project! Wonderful….wonderful!” I clasped my hands on her shoulders and grinned widely.

 

“I thought you would enjoy the surprise.” Her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at me a true Luthor she was I knew from the day my father brought her home she was going to fit in.

 

“Well let us go inside and I will show you what I have so far hmm.” I hummed as I lead her inside.

 

I took her over where I had people constructing robot parts at within a few weeks or so this robot should be all done and ready to show off to Metropolis then I will move into Gotham City with it where I will choose those who deserve to live. I will rule both Metropolis and Gotham soon enough I watched as my sister watched carefully at what was going on.

 

“How do you plan making it kill those you don’t want?” She asked as she turned around on her heels to face me.

 

“With a list that I will program into it then all I have to do is make it run its course tell it to come back and there we go. Tada!”

 

“I see, well I am very impressed with it.” She ran her hands down the chest part that was made for the robot.

 

“As you should be as you should be...hmmm….ahh yes come with me I have something that will make sure Superman doesn’t get in the way.” I urged her to come with me as I began to walk down the hall.

 

I walked all the way down the hall as stopped at mental door I smiled proudly to myself as pressed my hand on the pad that would gain me access to the room.

 

“Welcome Mr. Luthor.” The voice said as it opened the door for me.

 

I then put my hands at my sides as I watched her examine the glass cell which was glowing green. “This here is a cell that Kryptonite within it he won’t be able to escape it once we get him inside.’

 

“And how do you plan on getting him here?” She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

 

“Violet will take care of that problem for us while we get things around she will not fail for failure is not an option!” I barked out.

 

“Well I am glad to hear that she is helping as well.” She gave me a small smile.

 

-Violet-

 

“So you must be Clark Kent right?” Those were my first words to him when I got dropped off here.

 

“That is correct and who might you be?” He asked me.

 

“Violet Rathaway pleasure to meet you.” I shook his hand.

 

“Wait Rathaway...I know a Hartley who has the same last name are you two related or?” He raised his eyebrow.

 

“Currently we are going through a divorce.” I frowned a little.

 

“I am sorry to hear that why don’t you come in.” He said pulling the apartment key out of his pocket.

 

“That would be lovely.” I looked around before we entered the building together.

 

“So Violet what brought you out tonight to find me?”

 

“I just wanted to meet the man who works at the Daily Planet is all and get to know him.” I smiled slightly.

 

“I see well it's good to see that I have a fan of my work.”

 

I kept walking the air around us feeling tense and awkward it was like you could slice a knife through it I have to do something to bring it all down but what to do.

 

“Well you caught my attention that’s for sure.” I bit my lip in frustration.

 

“Ah, here we are let me just unlock my door and we can go inside and talk things out.” He smiled as slid the key into the lock.

 

I nodded my head and waited to hear a click come from the door my head snapped forward when he opened the door he stepped aside and waited for me to enter.

“Please make yourself comfortable.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” I plopped myself onto the couch trying to think of how I was going to get Clark here to magically like me this wasn’t like some fairy tale where you end up falling in love within a day.  Then an idea popped in and I smirked before standing up

 

“So Clark are you seeing anyone yourself?”

 

“It’s a bit… complicated.” He looked away from me

 

“Oh? So that basically means you’re single.” I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him

 

“I guess so yes.”

 

“Oh goodie. I’ve been awfully lonely since I started going through this divorce maybe we can be good for each other.” I purred

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Really, come on Clark. We could have a really great time. Pretty please?” I pouted at him hoping it would get him to fall into my trap.

 

“Shouldn’t we get to know each other first?”

 

“Nonsense Clark let’s just have some fun” I said sliding my hands down his chest

 

“No, I think maybe we should have a date first.” He said shoving me away from him.

 

“And then we get to have some fun together?”

 

“Yes, then we can. But only then.” He looked at me sternly

 

“Deal.”

 

All I had to do was get through a date, then maybe I can trick him to coming back to Lex’s place to finish off that insane plan of his.. Just hopefully he doesn’t get jealous.


End file.
